Życiowe Kompilakcje
by tysiak26
Summary: Akcja dzieje się po Przed Świtem ;


**Życiowe komplikacje**

FF opowiada o pewnej nastolatce, która zafascynowała się Cullenami, tak samo jak kiedyś Bella. Była nowa w szkole do której chodzili. Na imię jej było Mery.

Czy dowie się prawdy jaką skrywają?

Tego dowiecie się w moim ff ;)

Akcja dzieje się po BD

**Prolog**

Dookoła mnie panowała ciemność. Nic nie widziałam, więc nie była pewna czy jestem tam sama. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale strasznie się czegoś bałam. Ręce mi się trzęsły, serce waliło jak ogłupiałe, nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa, oddech był nierówny…

Po chwili zorientowałam się, że nie jestem już całkowicie sama, i że jestem na jakimś obszernym korytarzu. Nadal było ciemno, bo korytarz był cały z grafitowych kafelek.

Na drugim jego końcu stali moi rodzice. Uśmiechali się do mnie życzliwie.

Nie wiedziałam o co im chodzi i dlaczego tam stoją. Nie mogą do mnie podejść? Przecież zawsze, gdy się bałam byli przy mnie i wspierali mnie. Zawsze mogłam na nich liczyć i wypłakiwać się w ich ramiona.

- Mamo?- zapytałam drżącym głosem. Właściwie to nie wiem czy mnie w ogóle usłyszała, bo prawie szeptałam z tego stresu.

Kiwnęła tylko nieznacznie głową. Nadal się uśmiechała.

Wstałam podpierając się ściany. Nadal nie potrafiłam utrzymać równowagi. Zaczęłam iść w kierunku mamy. Z każdym moim krokiem oddalała się i robiła się bardziej przejrzysta.

- Mamo!- krzyczałam, po czym rzucałam się pętem w jej stronę.

Gdy już prawie jej nie widziałam, zaczęłam rozglądać się za tatą. Całkowicie o nim zapomniałam. Byłam tak zajęta dogonieniem mamy, że nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, że go też już nie ma.

Po chwili znowu siedziałam na posadce i zanosiłam się szlochem.

Jak mogli mnie tu zostawić?

**Kłótnia**

Gwałtownie obudziłam się. Byłam cała mokra. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, a oddech nie chciał się wyrównać. Spokojnie, pomyślałam, to tylko koszmar.

Ostatnio coraz częściej mnie nawiedzał. Próbowałam nawet go zidentyfikować, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło. Pierw myślałam, że rodzice gdzieś wyjadą, lecz później wydało mi się to głupie. W końcu doszłam do wniosku, że to tylko głupi sen, ale nadal nie potrafiłam wyrzucić go z mojej głowy i tak po prostu o nim zapomnieć.

Zawsze był taki sam. Zawsze byłam na tym samym korytarzu, zawsze naprzeciwko mnie byli moi rodzice oraz zawsze się okropnie bałam.

- Mery! Wstawaj! Zaraz spóźnisz się do szkoły!- Doszły do mnie głosy z dołu. To była mama.

Spojrzałam na zegarek, który leżał na szafce nocnej. Rzeczywiście zaraz się spóźnię. Właśnie dochodziła ósma rano. Szybko wstałam i przeczesałam włosy jedną ręką. Założyłam kapcie na nogi, po czym zeszłam na dół do kuchni.

Mama siedziała już na swoim stałym miejscu przy okrągłym stole w kuchni.

- Cześć- przywitałam się.

- Siadaj- wskazała miejsce naprzeciwko siebie.

Usiadłam, po czym przysunęłam sobie miskę z mlekiem i płatkami. Zaczęłam szybko jeść.

Spieszyło mi się, ponieważ miała spotkać się przy szkole z Mariett.

Po chwili mama wstała, odłożyła swój talerz po tostach do zlewu i podeszła do mnie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że ma na sobie swoją najlepszą sukienkę, którą ubierała tylko na ważne spotkania.

- Mam dzisiaj ważne spotkanie z szefem- oznajmiła.- Może uda mi się awansować- Dodała z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wiedziałam, że o tym marzyła. Zawsze chciała być prawą ręką szefa i robić za ważną osobę w pracy. Starała się jak mogła przez trzy lata, a teraz może jej się uda i dostanie swoją wymarzoną posadę.

Codziennie całe dnie poświęcała pracy, ciekawe ile teraz poświęci. Może dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę? To by chyba jej najbardziej pasowało. Gdyby mogła nie wracałaby na noc do domu, jednak jest zmuszona zrobić to dla swojej rodziny, którą i tak olewa. Tyle szczęścia, że jeszcze mam tatę, który wraca o normalniej porze do domu i wcale nie jest tym zawiedziony. Wręcz przeciwnie. Cieszył się jak głupi z tego, że może zasiąść w swoim fotelu i pooglądać telewizję.

- Trzymam kciuki- mruknęłam, po czym wróciłam do swojego posiłku. Gdy już skończyłam, odłożyłam miskę do zlewu i pobiegłam na górę się przebrać i umyć.

Po zejściu na dół ruszyłam od razu do wyjścia. Zamknęłam drzwi, po czym udałam się do swojego samochodu.

Jak zawsze było strasznie ciepło na dworze- jak to w Phoenix- więc ubrana byłam jedynie w t-shirt z krótkim rękawem i krótkie spodnie jeansowe. Na nogach miałam ubrane brązowe rzymianki.

Jadąc do szkoły włączyłam klimatyzację. Jednak za dużo to nie pomogło, bo zanim w aucie dostatecznie się ochłodziło, byłam już na miejscu. Dobrze, że moje audi nigdy mnie nie zawiedzie i zawsze mogę nim jeździć ponad 100 km/h w mieście. Dostałam go na moje siedemnaste urodziny od mamy i taty. Byłam wniebowzięta. Zawsze o takim marzyłam. Czarne, błyszczące i szybkie.

Zaparkowałam na końcu parkingu, bo wszystkie pozostałe miejsca były już zajęte, po czym pobiegłam do Marietty czekającej pod zadaszeniem szkoły. Minę miała nachmurzoną, przez co jej śliczna ciemna twarz nie wyglądała najlepiej. Była dość wysoka i zawsze miała ładną ciemną karnację oraz piękne brązowe loki.

- Cześć- przywitałam się.- Idziemy?

- Jasne- szeroko się uśmiechnęła.- Już myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz…Czekałam na ciebie i czekałam… Nie masz budzika czy co?

- Mam, mam. Zapomniałam go nastawić.

- Aha- Tym zakończyła temat.- Co robisz dzisiaj wieczorem? Wybierasz się na imprezę do Dana?

- Nie, raczej nie. Chciałabym ten wieczór spędzić w domu i poczytać jakieś książki- odparłam.

- Robiłaś to tydzień temu i dwa tygodnie temu- zrobiła minę jakby nad czymś mocno się zastanawiała.- Co się z tobą dzieje? Kiedyś prawie codziennie chodziłyśmy do kogoś na domówki i zrywałyśmy się z szkoły. Potem nagle wszystko się zmieniło. Nie wychodziłaś i nie wychodzisz z nikim na dwór, nawet ze mną! Nie chodzisz na wagary, nie wybierasz się chociaż raz w tygodniu na imprezę…

- Widzisz… Jakoś mi się odechciało. Wolę teraz siedzieć w domu i czytać książki, a poza tym mam więcej roboty w domu i muszę sprzątać, prać i w ogóle. Rozumiesz prawda?

Po chwili zamyślenia odparła:

- Nie i nie zrozumie. Przykro mi, ale nie dociera to do mnie, więc może powiesz mi, w co się ubierzesz dzisiaj na tą imprezę do Dana?

- Nigdzie nie idę- Właśnie wchodziłyśmy do klasy matematycznej.

- Wyciągnę cię siłą- oznajmiła moja przyjaciółka z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Wątpię.

- Zrobię to.

- Nie.- Zajęłam swoje miejsce z tyłu klasy, a obok mnie usiadła Marietta.

- Tak.

- Nie.

- Tak.

- Nie, nie i nie!- prawie krzyczałam. Byłam na nią zła i to bardzo. Nie obchodziło mnie to, że połowa zgromadzonych już uczniów obserwuję naszą wymianę zdań.- Nie obchodzi mnie to, że chcesz mnie gdzieś zabrać bez mojej zgody, bo wiem, że i tak ci się to nie uda. Dzięki, że poinformowałaś mnie o tym prędzej, bo teraz już wiem, że mam zamknąć szczelnie wszystkie drzwi w domu i wszystkie okna!

- Naprawdę?

- Cisza!- Do klasy wszedł nauczyciel. Pan Barton nie lubił, gdy w klasie było głośno i tak nie było. Wszyscy się go bali, więc nawet nie mieli odwagi się odezwać, gdy jeszcze nie było go w klasie.

**Wiadomość**

Przez resztę dnia nie odzywałam się do Marietty. Rozumiem, zawsze była bardzo pewna siebie i zawsze musiało być tak jak ona chce, jednak tym razem przegięła. To, że ona nie musi nic robić w domu i może się wylegiwać dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę w swoim łóżku niezauważona przez rodziców to nie moja wina. Może i oni rozumieją to, że jest ona nastolatką i że tak niby musi być, jednak moi rodzice tego nie rozumieją. I bardzo dobrze. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić ich wyganiających mnie z domu.

To ja w domu robię za sprzątaczkę i kucharkę. Przyznaję, że mi to nie przeszkadza. Od jakiegoś czasu wolę spokój i ciszę. Może nie zachowuję się całkowicie jak odpowiedzialna osoba, ale nie można zaprzeczyć, że się staram.

W domu wysprzątałam kuchnię, pomyłam naczynia, po czym wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Dzisiaj na obiad będzie to co wczoraj, czyli kurczak i frytki. Wystarczy, że pół godziny przed przyjazdem ojca odgrzeję to i już.

Położyłam się na łóżku i wzięłam książkę, którą położyłam wczoraj na nocnym stoliku obok łóżka. Była to moja ulubiona książka, którą czytałam już wiele razy. Nosi tytuł: ,, Romeo i Julia''. Urzekła mnie w niej miłość Romea do Julii. To takie uroczę i czasami wzruszające.

Po pół godzinnym czytaniu musiałam przerwać i odebrać telefon.

- Halo?- zapytałam.

- Chyba pomyliłam numery- mimo iż osoba się nie przedstawiła, rozpoznałam moją przyjaciółkę Mariettę.

- Przecież poznaję cię po głosie- powiedziałam, po czym wzniosłam oczy ku niebu.- Możesz mi powiedzieć, po co do mnie dzwonisz? Nigdy nie mylisz numerów, a gdy to robisz, robisz to specjalnie. – Dodałam.

Usłyszałam westchnienie. Pewnie zdała sobie sprawę, że zabrakło jej argumentów i to teraz ja prowadzę.

- No i?- Robiłam się niecierpliwa. Jak długo można zwlekać z odpowiedzią? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Długo.

- No, więc… chyba powinnam ci coś powiedzieć… jestem tobie winna prze-prze-przeprosi-iny- wyjąkała.

- Ach, tak?

- T-tak.

- No więc?

- Przepraszam- oznajmiła na jednym wydechu.

Na mojej twarzy pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech. Nie często udawało mi się zmusić ją do użycia magicznego słowa ,, przepraszam'', więc tym razem mogłam być z siebie zadowolona.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte.

- Dziękuję!- zapiszczała do słuchawki.

Zachichotałam, po czym przycisnęłam czerwoną słuchawkę i odłożyłam telefon na stolik.

Przyznam szczerze, że nie lubiłam kłótni z Mariettą. Dlatego też, prawie zawsze robiłam to co ona chce, a jej to odpowiadało. W normalnych wypadkach to ja ją bym musiała przeprosić za to, że nie podzielam jej zdania, ale dzisiejszego dnia pokazałam jej, że ja też mam swoje zdanie i musi się z tym pogodzić. Więc jej kolej była na przeprosiny.

Wygramoliłam się z łóżka i zeszłam na dół do kuchni. Zaraz miał przyjść tata, a wraz z nim( jak jej się poszczęści i zostanie awansowana) mama.

Odgrzałam obiad i rozłożyłam talerze wraz z sztućcami. Na środku stołu postawiłam miskę z frytkami i kurczaka.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Niemalże natychmiast ruszyłam je otworzyć.

Po chwili przede mną stała już mama wraz z tatą.

- Cześć, skarbie- pomachała do mnie, na co machinalnie odpowiedziałam tym samym.

Ruszyliśmy do kuchni. Usiadłam na swoim stałym miejscu przy stole, po czym zabrałam się za jedzenie.

- Jak ci minął dzień?- zapytał tata biorąc drugą porcję frytek.

- Dobrze.

- Co robiłaś ciekawego?

- Czytałam.

- Aha. Może zaczniesz zajmować się czymś innym? Inne dzieciaki chodzą na imprezy i na spacery. Kiedyś też taka byłaś. Nie wiem co się z tobą stało. Może ty mi powiesz…

- Nic ze mną nie jest- weszłam mu w słowo.- Po prostu wydoroślałam.

- Jeszcze masz czas na dorosłe życie.

- Nie mówię, że chce zamieszkać sama, bo jestem dojrzała. Uważam tylko, że imprezy alkoholowe do rana i długie spacery z najróżniejszymi niespodziankami są dla mnie głupie i dziecinne. Ja nie chcę się upijać i tracić świadomości. Nie chcę być taka jak inni, bo nie czuję takiej potrzeby. Kiedy w końcu zaakceptujesz mnie taką jaka jestem?

Na parę sekund tacie odjęło mowę. Zastanawiał się pewnie nad jakąś ciętą ripostą, jednak chyba nie za bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć.

Dokończyłam posiłek i odłożyłam naczynia do zlewu. Powoli ruszyłam w stronę swojego pokoju.

Nie zdążyłam nawet usiąść na łóżku, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę- powiedziałam.

Do mojego pokoju weszła mama, a za nią tata. Miny mieli nie pewne.

- Chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać- oznajmił tata.

Czyżby znowu chciał mi zrobić wykład o tym co powinnam robić a czego powinnam unikać? No tak. Zapamiętałam już na samym początku, więc nie musi tego powtarzać. Imprezy do rana, alkohol i inne używki są wskazane w moim wieku, za to powinnam unikać wszelkich książek.

Już chciałam wydrzeć się na niego, gdy wskazał ręką bym była cicho.

Rozłoszczona zacisnęłam zęby i czekałam na to co miał mi do powiedzenia.

Wyjazd

- Wyjeżdżamy- oznajmił.

- Jak to? Dokąd? Po co?- wyrzucałam z siebie pytania jedno po drugim.

Niby dlaczego mamy gdziekolwiek wyjeżdżać?

Zaraz.

Czyżby mama awansowała? Jak to możliwe? No tak, zasłużyła na to, jednak nie spodziewałam się, że tak szybko to się potoczy.

- Awansowałam- wyszeptała mama zza pleców taty. Pewnie boi się mojej reakcji.

To ją zdziwię, a co. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie pod nosem. Nie wybuchnę płaczem, nie będę stękać i powtarzać: ,, Dlaczego?''.

- To dokąd wyjeżdżamy?- zapytałam najspokojniej jak potrafiłam.- Hiszpania? Włochy? Grecja?

- Forks- odpowiedziała mama nieco głośniej drżącym głosem.

Co? Forks? To małe deszczowe miasteczko? Dlaczego?

Nie powiedziałam tego na głos. Obiecałam sobie spokojne podejście do sytuacji i tak będzie.

- Dobrze. To kiedy mam zacząć się pakować. Jeszcze dzisiaj czy jutro?- zapytałam.

Dobrze mi idzie. Nie ujawniam emocji, jakie mną targają. Jestem w tym coraz lepsza.

- Dzisiaj- odpowiedział na moje pytanie ojciec, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, a za nim mama.

Wyciągnęłam torbę spod łóżka i zaczęłam się pakować. Przy tym zajęciu starałam się nie myśleć o tym jak będzie wyglądała moja przyszłość w Forks. Nie chciałam się jeszcze bardziej stresować, choć ręce trzęsły mi się już jak galareta, a oddech był nie równy. Starałam się go wyrównać robiąc głębokie wdechy i wydechy, jednak nie za bardzo to pomagało.

Spakowałam już wszystkie moje bluzki i część spodni. Zaczęłam dobierać się do szafki z moimi pamiętnikami i pamiątkami z różnych wycieczek.

Schowałam je do mojej podręcznej torby wraz z komórką, iPod'em oraz z laptopem. Ledwie to upchałam i zamknęłam torbę.

Zeszłam na dół z torbami. Prawie spadłabym z schodów potykając się o własne nogi, których przez te olbrzymie bagaże, które trzymałam na rękach, nie widziałam własnych stóp.

Czekałam na rodziców niespełna pięć minut. Na ich widok aż wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Nie spodziewałam się, że tak od razu się zabrali za pakowanie i tak szybko im to poszło. W końcu to nie było, tak jak w moim wypadku, parę toreb, ale całe kartony ubrań, sztućców i bóg wie co jeszcze.

Mebli całe szczęście nie spakowali. I tak były już za stare na takie przenoszenia z miejsca na miejsce. Pewnie w połowie drogi rozwaliłyby się tak, że nie można byłoby ich poskładać.

Półgodziny później pędziliśmy już autostradą. Nie było za wiele korków, jak już to tylko przy jakiś zjazdach, ale to i tak bardzo mało.

Przez całą drogę słuchałam muzyki na moim iPodzie.

Godzinę później dojechaliśmy na lotnisko. Wypakowaliśmy nasze rzeczy z auta, które miał później odebrać z lotniska wujek Stefan.

Podążyliśmy w stronę kasy. Mama zapłaciła za zarezerwowane już wcześniej bilety i skierowaliśmy się w stronę samolotu.

Po piętnastu minutach siedzieliśmy już w swoich fotelach w samolocie. Dopiero teraz mogłam tak naprawdę się skupić.

Zaczęłam intensywnie myśleć o naszym wyjeździe.

Kurczę, przez to całe zamieszanie zapomniałam się zapytać gdzie będziemy mieszkać.

Nie możliwe, że tak szybko zaoszczędzili i kupili nowy dom, a przy tym sprzedali stary w normalnej cenie.

- Mamo-zaczęłam.- Gzie my będziemy mieszkać?- Zaczęłam powoli wpadać w panikę. Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie. To nie mój problem gdzie zamieszkamy i z czego będziemy żyć. Jestem tylko dzieckiem. Dzieciaki nie powinny w ogóle interesować się takimi rzeczami. Zamiast tego powinny je interesować gry komputerowe, chłopcy, imprezy, alkohol… Wszystko, ale nie to gdzie będą mieszkać.

Według mojego taty powinnam przypominać Mariettę. Ona zawsze postawi na swoim w niesłusznej sytuacji, ale ją to nie obchodzi. Nie obchodzi ją to, że jest źle, że może być jeszcze gorzej. Ważne jest to, co jest tu i teraz. To jest podobno jej motto życiowe. A przynajmniej było ostatnim razem, gdy ją o to pytałam.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem przypominając sobie ją mówiącą, co się w życiu liczy a co nie.

Ech, ta Marietta. Ciekawe, co teraz robi…

Wzięłam głęboki wdech z przerażenia w tej samej chwili, gdy moja mama zaczęła odpowiadać na moje pytanie.

- No jak to gdzie? W Forks! Przecież ci mówiłam, prawda?- Zaśmiała się nerwowo.

Pewnie zastanawiała się teraz nad tym czy wspominała mi o tym czy nie.

- Mamo, nie chodzi mi o to!- przerwałam jej rozmyślania, tak samo jak ona zrobiła to mnie, gdy zaczęłam się zastanawiać co z Mariettą. Z resztą nie ważne. Wrócę do jej tematu później. Teraz mam coś ważniejszego na głowie.- Gdzie my będziemy mieszkać? Przecież nie mamy tam rodziny! U kogo będziemy nocować? U jakiś łaskawych obcych ludzi do czasu aż kupimy lub wybudujemy własny dom?

- Nie kochanie, nie. Nie masz się o co martwić. Mieszkać będziemy w małym, ale przytulnym domku.

Ponieważ nie odpowiedziała szczegółowo na moje pytania postanowiłam je powtórzyć.

- W jakim domku? Przecież nie mamy tam żadnego domku! Nie mamy tam rodziny. Nie mamy tam nikogo. Wypożyczyłaś domek od jakiś obcych ludzi?

- Od żadnych obcych ludzi!- oburzyła się.- Jeszcze czego bym mieszkała w jakimś zaniedbanym, rozpadającym się domku obcych ludzi!

Zapomniałam, że mimo to, iż mama jest bardzo nierozważna, jest też bardzo wyczulona na punkcie różnych pozycji ludności. Na pewno, na przykład, nie zamieszkałaby w domu jakiś obcych, zwykłych ludzi, których nie zna. Jednak gdyby tymi obcymi ludźmi byli jacyś urzędnicy, na pewno by u nich zamieszkała bez większego wahania się.

- To gdzie?

- Miałam mało czasu i nie było żadnych porządnych domków do kupna, więc musiałam kupić taki mały zwykły na obrzeżach miasta.- Nadąsała się.- Ja, tak ważny człowiek i mieszkać w małym domeczku lub u obcych ludzi!- prychnęła.- Jeszcze czego! Na głowę nie upadłam. Na tak niski poziom nie zejdę.

- Uspokój się kochanie- do rozmowy dołączył się tata.- Pomyśl, jednak lepszy mały domek, tylko dla nas, niż dom dzielony z obcymi ludźmi.- Uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco.

- Chyba masz rację.- Burknęła nadal urażona.

Jej zachowanie czasami doprowadzało mnie do szału. Jak można być tak próżnym? Mama jest bardzo inteligentną i atrakcyjną kobietą. Gdyby nie jej przeklęta praca, na pewno byłaby normalną mamą zajmującą się domem i dzieckiem. Jednak ona woli wynieść się z tego domu na cały dzień. Woli opuścić swoje dziecko i męża.

Ona po prostu ma swój świat i cel do którego dąży. Chce być kimś znanym i wielbionym, więc robi wszystko by to się spełniło. Przeskakuje nawet największe poprzeczki za co ją jednak bardzo podziwiam, ale niestety nie podzielam jej zdania.

Dla mnie na pierwszym miejscu jest rodzina i to dla niej zrobię wszystko. Nie praca, nie szkoła, nie znajomi. Rodzina. To dla niej bym żyła, to dla niej bym zrobiła wszystko.

Czasami myślę, że mama uważa mnie i ojca za wielki życiowy błąd. Zachowuje się czasami tak, jakby wolałaby nas nie było, że bez nas byłoby jej lepiej, szybciej by osiągnęła swój sukces. Gdy się kłóci z ojcem wspomina mu o tym, jednak obaj wiemy, że to nie do końca prawda. Mama mimo wszystko nas kocha. Dlatego nie chce się rozwieść z tatą i żyć tak jak sobie to wymarzyła.

Inne dzieci pewnie mają się znacznie lepiej. Nie są w takiej sytuacji jak ja. Na przykład Marietta. Ma… Zaraz. Chwileczkę. Co z Mariettą? Znowu o niej zapomniałam, znowu zepchnęłam ją na drugi plan. Moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę… Mniejsza o to.

Jako przyjaciółka powinnam jej chyba powiedzieć, że się już nigdy nie zobaczymy, i powinnam chyba się jakoś z nią pożegnać.

A ja po prostu zapomniałam.

Głowę miałam tak zawaloną czymś innym, że zapomniałam o czynnościach, które powinnam wykonać jeszcze przed przeprowadzką. To wszystko przez ten pośpiech. Kto normalny w ten sam dzień, w którym podjął decyzję o przeprowadzce, przeprowadza się. Tylko kompletne świry, ludzie którzy żyją chwilą i nie obchodzi ich to jakie może ponieść to za sobą konsekwencję.

Wtedy zależało mi tylko na tym, by spakować się, podenerwować na mamę i ponarzekać na swój nieszczęsny los, który zaprowadzi mnie do Forks. Małego miasteczka w stanie Waszyngton. Warto dodać, że jest to bardzo deszczowe miasteczko, a ja nienawidzę deszczu. Chyba nikogo to nie dziwi, że go nie lubię. Od urodzenia właściwie mieszkam w Phoenix, gdzie jest bardzo ciepło przez cały rok.

Oparłam głowę o fotel i zamknęłam oczy. Może tak zdrzemnąć się na małą chwileczkę? Tylko na chwilkę. Mam za sobą bardzo męczący dzień i chciałabym go jak najszybciej zakończyć.

Powinnam odpocząć trochę, przemyśleć to wszystko od początku i poukładać sobie w głowie. Czy to dobry pomysł? Nie chciałabym zasnąć i przegapić, na przykład, kolejnej kłótni rodziców, z której na pewno podłapałabym dodatkowe informacje na temat naszej przeprowadzki.

Otworzyłam szybko oczy i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Tata czytał gazetę, a jego mina nie wskazywała nic oprócz tego co zwykle, gdy oglądał przegląd sportowy, zafascynowanie.

Później spojrzałam na mamę. Przeglądała jakieś papiery (pewnie z pracy) z ciekawością i niedowierzeniem.

Wywnioskowałam, że w chwili obecnej nie ma się o co martwić i w tym samym czasie powieki same mi opadły.

Pogrążyłam się w śnie.

Chodziłam po pięknej piaszczystej plaży w upalny dzień, lecz nie było mi gorąco. Słońce nie parzyło, ale ogrzewało bardzo przyjemnie. Co chwilę schodziłam niżej do przejrzystej turkusowej wody, by móc zamoczyć w niej stopy. Na plaży było tylko kilku turystów, którymi w ogóle się nie przejmowałam. Czułam się tam jak u siebie w domu.

Spojrzałam przed siebie. W moją stronę zmierzał przystojny wysoki mężczyzna przypominający Włocha.

Gdy staliśmy już przed sobą, a on wyciągnął rękę w moim kierunku, coś gwałtownie mnie obudziło. Aż podskoczyłam w fotelu.

**Forks**

Serce waliło mi jak ogłupiałe. Rozejrzałam się dookoła i zauważyłam ojca stojącego obok mnie.

- Wstajemy księżniczko. Czas wrócić do rzeczywistości.- Powiedział najsłodszym głosem jakim potrafił, po czym mruknął pod nosem- Czas wrócić do piekła jakie zamierza stworzyć twoja szalona matka. Też jej się zachciało. Kupić dom od byle jakiego urzędasa.

Po chwili zjawiła się przy nim moja mama.

- Mówiłeś coś skarbie?

- Nie, nic kochanie. Tak sobie tylko nuciłem pod nosem.

- Aha. To dobrze.- Oznajmiła.- Przed chwilą rozmawiałam z bardzo uprzejmymi ludźmi, którzy powiedzieli mi jak dojechać do NASZEGO domu.

Nie wiem dlaczego dałam nacisk na słowo ,,naszego''. Czyżby jednak ominęła mnie jakaś ciekawa rozmowa?

Szkoda. Musiało być naprawdę ciekawie.

-Świetnie- burknął ojciec, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Pozbierałam się z mojego fotelu i ruszyłam za nim.

Dziwne, że nie obudziłam się podczas lądowania. Chyba naprawdę musiałam być zmęczona. Tyle czasu przespać…

Czekaliśmy piętnaście minut na zamówioną przez mamę taksówkę, po czym pojechaliśmy do naszego nowego domu.

Tak jak mówiła mama, był mały. O tym, że nie wyglądał na jeden z tych ekskluzywnych w Phoenix już nie wspomnę. Miał tylko dwie sypialnie u góry i jedną łazienkę. Kuchnia była cała za kurzona, a salon wyglądał jakby przeszło przez niego tornado.

- To nic, posprzątamy i będzie dobrze.- Powiedziała uradowana mama. Przez całą drogę i teraz, w domu, uśmiechała się bez przerwy. Czy jej kompletnie odbiło? Chyba nowa posada całkowicie zasłoniła jej oczy i nic teraz nie widzi, biedaczka.

Wiedziałam, że się to tak skończy, wiedziałam.

- Mamo, gdzie będziemy spać?- zapytałam.

- Każdy w swoim pokoju na materacu. Jutro odwiozę cię do szkoły przed pracą.- Odpowiedziała.

- Nie chcę cię urazić, ale ja tu nie chodzę do szkoły.

- Wiem, skarbie.- Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.- Od jutra zaczniesz.

Szczęka mi opadła. Od jutra? W środku semestru mam chodzić do innej szkoły? Nie, ja nie chcę. Nowi nauczyciele, uczniowie, przedmioty, szkoła… To wszystko dzieję się za szybko. Dopiero co wróciłam z lotniska, parę godzin temu byłam jeszcze w moim domu i rozmawiałam z Mariettą, teraz jestem w moim nowym domu, a jutro zaczynam szkołę w nieznanym mi dotąd miasteczku.

Zaczęłam nierówno oddychać.

Dzisiaj doświadczyłam, na co stać moją mamę. Potrafiła tak szybko obmyślić niezawodny dla niej plan, a do tego wcielić go w życie!

Naprawdę, jeśli jej na czymś zależy, potrafi się postarać. Mogłaby też być taka, gdy chodziło o nasze wspólne wyjazdy na wakacje.

W mojej sypialni, na podłodze, rozłożyłam gruby koc i położyłam się na nim. Nawet się nie zorientowałam, kiedy zasnęłam. Przespałam całą noc, bez chociaż jednej pobudki w nocy. A już się obawiałam, że przez deszcz nie będę umiała spać. Może tylko dzisiaj tak mi się udało a od jutra się zacznie? W końcu wczoraj byłam bardzo zmęczona. Nie codzień człowiek przeprowadza się oraz podejmuję decyzję bez większego zastanowienia się nad nią.

Szybko się ubrałam i umyłam, po czym zeszłam na dół, gdzie zjadłam śniadanie (właściwie to trochę pomieszałam w misce z mlekiem i płatkami). Później pojechałam z mamą do szkoły. Właściwie to ona tylko mnie podwiozła, bo spieszyła się (jak zawsze) do swojej pracy.

Poszłam do sekretariatu, zgodnie z jej poleceniami po mój plan lekcji. Pani, która mnie obsługiwała była bardzo miła. Może i za bardzo. Zadawała mi mnóstwo pytań na temat mojej byłej szkoły i nauczycieli.

Moją pierwszą lekcją okazała się matematyka. Usiadłam na samym końcu klasy i czekałam na najgorsze. Wszyscy uczniowie wchodząc do klasy od razu zwracali wzrok na mnie. Nienawidziłam takich chwil. Nienawidziłam tego, jak ktoś na mnie patrzy z ciekawością jakbym była czymś fajnym, nowym, zabawnym. Nie lubiłam i nie lubię być w centrum uwagi.

Po chwili wszedł do klasy nauczyciel. Wszyscy zajęli już swoje miejsca i przyglądali się nauczycielowi. Postanowiłam nie kryć już twarzy pod kurtyną moich włosów i wtopić się w otoczenie. Patrzałam na nauczyciela wyczekując tego co ma nam do powiedzenia.

- Dzień dobry- powiedział.- Dzisiaj dokończymy wczorajszą lekcję. Zanim do tego dojdziemy, chciałbym wam przedstawić nową uczennicę, która od dzisiaj będzie uczestniczyć w moich lekcjach. – w tej chwili spojrzał na mnie- Może się przedstawisz klasie? Wstań proszę, aby wszyscy mogli cię zobaczyć.- Uśmiechnął się serdecznie.

Wykonałam jego polecenie i wstałam.

- Nazywam się Mery Shey- przedstawiłam się, po czym zawstydzona szybko usiadłam.

Przez resztę lekcji starałam się skupiać na tym co mówił nauczyciel, jednak nie było to takie proste. Rozpraszał mnie wzrok innych, którzy co chwilę zerkali na mnie. Musieli oni to robić? Pewnie jestem czerwona jak burak z zawstydzenia. Zawsze robię się czerwona, gdy staję się centrum zainteresowania.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek kończący lekcję. Spakowałam książki i zeszyt do torby i szybkim krokiem wyszłam z klasy. Od razu ruszyłam w kierunku kolejnej Sali w której miałam mieć lekcję. Żeby znowu nie zrobić się czerwona z zawstydzenia, spuściłam głowę i szłam szybkim krokiem, właściwie prawie biegłam. Myślałam o tym aby jeszcze dziś nakłonić mamę do wypisania się z tej szkoły i do nauczania w domu, co w tym wypadku wydawało mi się najlepszym rozwiązaniem, gdy wpadłam na kogoś, a torba, którą miałam przewieszoną przez ramię spadła wysypując parę książek na ziemię.

Odruchowo uklękłam i zaczęłam zbierać książki do torby.

- Przepraszam- zabrzmiał piękny sopran. Z zdziwienia aż westchnęłam. Nigdy nie słyszałam tak pięknego żeńskiego głosu. Osoba posiadająca go uklękła przede mną i pomogła mi włożyć książki do torby. Gdy już wszystkie się w niej znalazły spojrzałam na nią. Była równie piękna, jak jej głos. Miała bardzo jasną cerę, jednak jej policzki były lekko zaróżowione. Kasztanowe włosy układały się w prześliczne loczki i spadały na jej ramiona. Jej twarz była jak od jakiegoś anioła. Nigdy nie widziałam kogoś równie pięknego. Ubrana także nie była najgorzej. Miała na sobie czarne rurki oraz białą bokserkę.

Podała mi rękę.

- Jestem Renesmee- przedstawiła się.

Na początku zastanawiałam się, czy podać jej rękę czy nie. Jednak, gdy tak na nią patrzyłam, nie potrafiłam jej czegokolwiek odmówić. Nawet podania głupiej ręki.

- Mery- powiedziałam wstając.

Poprawiłam torbę na ramieniu i już chciałam kontynuować swoją drogę do następnej klasy, gdy ona stanęła przede mną.

- Jesteś tu nowa?- zapytała marszcząc przy tym odrobinkę czoło. Pewnie przypominała sobie wszystkich uczniów, jakich kojarzyła z tej szkoły.

- Tak. Przeprowadziłam się tu wczoraj- odpowiedziałam.

- Fajnie- mówiąc to szeroko się uśmiechnęła odsłaniając rząd pięknych białych zębów.- Co teraz masz?

- Słucham?- Tak się zapatrzyłam w jej nieziemską urodę, że zapomniałam o bożym świecie.

- Co teraz masz za lekcję?- powtórzyła cicho chichocząc.

Była bardzo miła, a do tego ładna. Może mogłabym się z nią zakolegować? Fajnie by było mieć w tej szkole kogoś znajomego.

Spojrzałam na swój plan lekcji, który trzymałam w ręce.

- Mam biologię- odpowiedziałam.

- Ja też. Zaprowadzić cię tam?

- Jak chcesz.

Znowu cicho zachichotała, choć nie wiem, co w naszej rozmowie było tak śmiesznego, po czym chwyciła mnie pod łokieć i zaczęła ciągnąć w nieznanym mi kierunku. Po chwili zatrzymała się przed jakimiś drzwiami.

- To tu- powiedziała otwierając drzwi. Złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła do klasy. Wszyscy uczniowie już tam byli. Siedzieli na swoich miejscach i obserwowali mnie i Renesmee. Jednak ona się tym nie przejęła. Zaprowadziła mnie na koniec klasy, gdzie było jeszcze kilka wolnych miejsc.

Rozejrzałam się po klasie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że tyle ławki zajmują osoby o równie pięknej urodzie, co Renesmee.

Ostatnią ławkę pod oknem zajęła chyba jakaś para, która bacznie nas obserwowała. Mężczyzna o włosach miedzianych i anielskiej urodzie oraz kobieta o równie kasztanowych włosach i lekko falowanych, co moja nowa koleżanka. Byli bardzo do niej podobni, jednak różnili się tylko kolorem tęczówek. Ona miała je w kolorze czekolady, a oni w kolorze miodu.

Renesmee wskazała mi miejsce w ostatniej ławce w środkowym rzędzie.

- Usiądź tam- powiedziała, po czym sama usiadła w przedostatniej ławce pod oknem, gdzie siedziała już jakaś dziewczyna wpatrzona przed siebie. Nie mogłam ocenić zbyt jej wyglądu, bo widziałam ją jedynie z boku, ale wydawała się równie ładna jak ci, co siedzieli za nią.

- Alice?- zapytała cicho Renesmee zwracając się do swojej sąsiadki z ławki.

Czyli ta dziewczyna obok niej zwała się Alice. Już znam dwie osoby po imieniu w tej szkole.

Dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych sterczących włosach nie odpowiedziała jej.

- Co jest?- Renesmee odwróciła się do tyłu i spojrzała na miedzianowłosego.

Aha, czyli ich także znała. W sumie to nic dziwnego. Są podobni do siebie to raz, a dwa to w sumie jeszcze bardziej nic dziwnego, bo po prostu znają się zapewne już jakiś czas, nie to co ja.

- Powiem ci później- odpowiedział miedzianowłosy. Renesmee przewróciła oczami, po czym odwróciła się do swojej ławki.

Skupiając się na ich rozmowie zapomniałam o dziewczynie siedzącej obok mnie. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że ona patrzy na mnie.

- Jestem Gabierlle- powiedziała.

Przypominała mi trochę Mariettę. Też była bardzo wysoka i do tego też miała głowę pełną malutkich czarnych loczków.

- A ja Mery- przedstawiłam się.

- Jesteś tu nowa?- zapytała.

- Tak.

- Widzę, że już znalazłaś sobie koleżankę- zaśmiała się wskazując brodą Renesmee.

- Masz rację, znalazłam. Jest bardzo miła. Wpadłam na nią idąc tu na lekcję.- Poczułam, że się czerwienię.

- To miałaś szczęście.

- Dlaczego? Znasz ją?

- W tej szkole nie da się kogoś nie znać- pokręciła głową z niedowierzeniem.- Nie przejmuj się. Mogę cię w ten świat wprowadzić.

- Sama nie wiem…

- Jejku, poplotkujemy tylko trochę.- Zachichotała- Nigdy z nikim nie plotkowałaś, czy co?

- Nie o to mi chodzi- przewróciłam oczami.- Nie wiem czy chcę od razu poznawać wszystkie tajemnice wszystkich ludzi z tej szkoły skoro nawet ich jeszcze nie kojarzę.

- Może masz rację. Mam pomysł. Zabiorę cię z sobą na imprezę w tę sobotę.- Zaklaskała w dłonie.- Poznasz paru ludzi, resztę najwyżej pokojarzysz… Będzie fajnie, zobaczysz!

- Ja nie chodzę na imprezy.

- Tam skąd pochodzisz…

- Z Phoenix- wtrąciłam.

- No właśnie. Z Phoenix. Nie było tam żadnych imprez?

- Były. Na początku na nie chodziłam, ale później mi się odechciało. Nie podobało mi się tam towarzystwo i w ogóle.

- Tutaj ci się spodoba- Szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

- Niby dlaczego?

- Po pierwsze, jest to mniejsze miasteczko, więc na imprezie nie będzie ludzi, których nie znam.

- A po drugie?

- A po drugie, to… ta impreza będzie lepsza od wszystkich twoich poprzednich imprez razem wziętych. Zawsze imprezy na plaży są fajne. Do tego przystojni chłopcy z rezerwatu…- rozmarzyła się nie dokańczając swojej przemowy. Niestety po chwili do klasy wszedł nauczyciel i nie mogłyśmy już dokończyć swojej rozmowy.

Na lunchu usiadłam przy najbardziej oddalonym stole w kącie. Niespodziewanie po chwili dołączyła do mnie ta dziewczyna, co ze mną siedziała na biologii.

- No i co ustaliłaś w związku z imprezą?- zapytała siadając naprzeciw mnie.

- Nie idę. Może kiedy indziej.

- Dlaczego?

- Czułabym się tam głupio.

- Niby dlaczego?

- Ty na pewno byś poszła do swoich znajomych, a ja? Zostałabym sama.

- Dlatego powinnaś ich najpierw poznać. Właściwie nie zostałabyś sama… Oprócz mnie masz też Nessie, prawda?

- Nessie?

- No tak. Przecież szłaś z nią na biologię.- Popatrzała na mnie jak na idiotkę.

Po chwili skojarzyłam, że Nessie musi być jakimś skrótem od imienia Renesmee, które po części trudno się wymawia.

- A, faktycznie.- powiedziałam.- Nie wiem, czy można nas nazwać koleżankami, raczej znajomymi. Wpadłam na nią, a ona tylko mnie odprowadziła do klasy, co było bardzo miłe z jej strony.

- Raczej można was nazwać koleżankami. Nessie i jej rodzeństwo nie mają za dużo znajomych w tej szkole.- Wskazała brodą na stolik, przy którym siedziała z szóstką innych uczniów. Rozpoznałam w nich tą trójkę z biologii, czyli tą dziewczynę, z którą Renesmee siedziała i parę z ostatniej ławki pod oknem.

- To jest jej rodzeństwo?- Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Wszyscy byli bardzo ładni. Od razu rzucali się w oczy, bo oprócz tego, że zachwycali swoją urodą, nie zachowywali się także jak zwykli nastolatkowie. Byli bardziej poważni. Na pewno tak jak ja, nie wybierają się na tę imprezę. Jednak dla upewnienia się, zapytałam o to Gabrielle.

- Też idą na imprezę?

- Raczej nie.- Pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Dlaczego nie?

**Cullenowie**

- Nie mam pojęcia. W ogóle oni są jacyś dziwni.- Spojrzała na nich jeszcze raz, po czym zaczęła jeść kanapkę.

- Masz z nimi na pieńku?

- Nie, nie. Po prostu oni z nikim z tej szkoły nie utrzymują bliskich kontaktów! Dziwne, co nie? I uprzedzam twoje kolejne pytanie: Nie, nie są nowi. Mieszkają tu już chyba od dwóch lat.

- Opowiedz mi coś o nich- powiedziałam.

Byłam bardzo ich ciekawa, choć właściwie nie wiem, dlaczego. Może ta ich tajemniczość tak na mnie wpływała?

Gabrielle wzięła wielki kęs, popiła go colą, po czym zaczęła mówić:

- Przyprowadzili się tutaj dwa lata temu. Są adoptowanymi dziećmi państwa Cullen. Podobno nie mogli mieć dzieci, więc zaadoptowali. Pani Cullen jest architektem i dekoratorem wnętrz, a pan Cullen jest chyba najlepszym lekarzem na całym świecie. Dziwne, że zachciało im się mieszkać w takim małym, deszczowym miasteczku, gdy mogli na luzie podbić Hollywood!- Pokręciła głową z niedowierzeniem- Ja bym na ich miejscu postąpiła inaczej. W każdym razie przeprowadzili się tu, a ich przybrane dzieci zaczęły chodzić do miejskiego liceum. Ten duży- wskazała największego i najbardziej umięśnionego chłopaka siedzącego przy ich stoliku- to Emmett Cullen. Ta blondynka obok niego to Rosalie Hale. Ona ma brata bliźniaka. To ten blondyn siedzący obok tej dziewczyny z sterczącymi włosami. Ma na imię Jasper. Jasper Hale. A ta dziewczyna obok niego, to Alice Cullen. Później siedzi Renesmee. Ją już zdążyłaś poznać. – westchnęła.- Muszę dalej mówić? Strasznie to męczące.

Przewróciłam oczami.

- To ty chcesz żebym poszła na tą głupią imprezę. – oświadczyłam.

- No dobra, dobra.- Podniosła ręce w obronny geście.- Jak chcesz. Jeśli jutro będę miała chrypkę to już wiemy, przez kogo.- Odchrząknęła, po czym kontynuowała- Renesmee jest młodszą siostrą Edwarda. To ten miedzianowłosy. Ta dziewczyna siedząca obok niego, to Bella.

- Są parą?

- Tak. Emmett z Rosalie i Jasper z Alice też. Tylko Renesmee jest samotna, jednak chodzą pogłoski, że kręci z chłopakami z rezerwatu. W sumie nic dziwnego. Każdy chłopak w tej szkole na nią leci. Jest bardzo ładna. Oczywiście ona tym się nie przejmuję i ich odtrąca.- znowu przeciągle westchnęła- Mogłaby się ze mną zamienić. Też tak bym chciała. Każdy chłopak na wyciągnięcie ręki. Mogłabym zmieniać ich jak rękawiczki!

- No nie wiem czy to taki dobry pomysł. Gdybyś spotkała tego jedynego, na pewno byś go nie zamieniła na lepszy model.

- W sumie to masz rację.

- Dlaczego Emmetta, Rosalie i Jaspera nie było na biologii?

- Bo oni są o rok starsi od pozostałych.

- Renesmee wydaje się być najmłodsza w ich gronie.- Zauważyłam.

Jedynie ona zachowywała się prawie jak przeciętny nastolatek. Ciągle się uśmiechała, wygłupiała. Ciekawe, dlaczego reszta jej rodziny nie zachowywała się tak jak powinna w tym wieku. W sumie to, dlaczego właściwie mnie to dziwi? Sama zazwyczaj siedzę z nosem w książce i gardzę zachowaniami moich rówieśników, którzy zazwyczaj robią z siebie idiotów. Jedynym racjonalnym wyjaśnieniem tego, jest to, że ja po prostu nikogo takiego, podobnego do mnie, na świecie nie widziałam. I to mnie właśnie w nich zdziwiło i zaintrygowało. Właśnie to ciągnie mnie do poznania ich bardziej.

- I jest. Jest od nas o rok młodsza. Edward, Bella i Alice są w naszym wieku.

- Czyli Renesmee ma szesnaście lat, a jej najstarsze rodzeństwo osiemnaście?

Gabrielle przewróciła oczami, po czym teatralnie westchnęła.

- Nie, wiesz. Ona ma cztery, a jej rodzeństwo półtora. Jasne głupku, że ma szesnaście!- Szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. Z tylniej kieszeni jeansów wyjęłam swój plan lekcji. Z tego by wynikało, że miałam mieć teraz angielski. Ruszyłam w stronę klasy.

Korytarze były zapełnione uczniami zbiegającymi się w ostatniej chwili do klas. Przeciskałam się przez ten tłum w odpowiednią stronę, jednak nie za bardzo mi to wychodziło.

- Chodź- powiedziała Renesmee pojawiająca się obok mnie znikąd. Podskoczyłam jak oparzona, jednak pozwoliłam się poprowadzić. Dopiero po chwili, gdy wyszłyśmy z tego tłumu, zorientowałam się, dlaczego właściwie było tam tyle ludzi. Po prostu wybuchła jakaś bójka.

- Dlaczego znowu mi pomagasz?- Zwróciłam się do Renesmee.

Ona w odpowiedzi tylko zachichotała.

- To tu- oznajmiła wskazując jakieś drzwi po prawej stronie.- Na następny raz omijaj takie tłumy idąc ciągle pod ścianą. To moja rada.

Wchodząc do klasy nagle mi się coś przypomniało. Odwróciłam się do Dziewczyny i zapytałam:

- Wybierasz się może na imprezę na plażę tę sobotę?

- Raczej tak, a co?

Zdziwiona wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Przecież Gabrielle powiedziała, że Cullenowie nie chodzą na takie imprezy.

- Nic, nic- odpowiedziałam, po czym weszłam do klasy.

Do końca dnia nie widziałam się z Renesmee.

Wieczorem odrobiłam zadania i zeszłam na dół na uroczystą pierwszą kolację w Forks.

- Witaj, słonko- przywitała się mama.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Wszystko praktycznie było już poukładane tak jak kiedyś. Ciekawe, kiedy mama zdążyła to wszystko wypakować z tych olbrzymich kartonów.

- Tak jak dawniej, prawda?- Rozejrzała się dookoła z zadowoleniem.

- Tak. Kiedy to zrobiłaś?

- Zwolnili mnie dzisiaj wcześniej z pracy. Myślałam, że od dziś zacznę pełnić swoją funkcję, jednak się myliłam. Dzisiejszy dzień miałam mieć wolny, ale połowę przeznaczyłam na zapoznawanie się z pracownikami mojej firmy no i drugą połowę na układanie tych rzeczy.

- A co z meblami? W tym mieście można tak szybko je zamówić, kupić i dostać?

Mama nieco się zmieszała.

- Zamówiłam je już wcześniej.

- Jak dużo wcześniej?

- Bardzo, bardzo dużo.

- A konkretniej?

- Wtedy, gdy szef mi zaproponował to stanowisko jeszcze nie oficjalnie. Parę miesięcy temu.

- Mamo!

- Och, nie gniewaj się.

- Wiesz, że nie powinnaś takich rzeczy robić? Nie mogłaś poczekać te parę miesięcy? A co by się stało, gdybyśmy się tu jednak nie przeprowadzili?

- Skarbie, wyluzuj.- Poklepała mnie po ramieniu- Nic się nie stało, prawda? Gdybyśmy się tu nie przeprowadzili, kazałabym je przetransportować do Phoenix. Nasze stare meble były już okropne.

Westchnęłam. Jak zawsze miała pełno argumentów za swoją racją, a ja coraz mniej. Nie warto było się z nią sprzeczać, bo jasne byłoby, kto wygra.

Zasiadłyśmy do stołu. Po chwili zasiadł też ojciec.

- Jak ci minął dzień, skarbie?- Zapytał krojąc kotlet.

Tylko on pytał mnie zawsze o szkołę, o to co porabiałam dzisiaj. Mama chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie zaangażowała się w moje życie więcej niż trzeba by było. Wydawało mi się, że nie interesuje ją to. Wolała mówić o sobie.

- Dobrze. Poznałam dwie nowe koleżanki.- Pochwaliłam się.

- Jak się nazywają?

- Gabrielle i Renesmee.

- Renesmee Cullen?- Wtrąciła mama.

- Tak.- Wybąkałam zdziwiona jej zainteresowaniem.

- Najmłodsza z adoptowanych dzieci doktora Cullena?- zapytała.

- Tak- odpowiedziałam.- Bo co?

- Nic, nic. Ludzie w mojej pracy bardzo go chwalą.

- Łał. W tą krótką chwilę, którą spędziłaś w pracy, zdążyłaś dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na temat mieszkańców tego małego, wstrętnego miasteczka?- Zapytałam rozdrażniona.

Wkurzało mnie to, że mama znowu odtrąca moje sprawy życiowe i moje życie na drugi plan, wtrącając swoje rewelacje na temat swojej pracy, którą tak bardzo kocha.

- Nie bądź nie miła- odezwał się tata.

- Jak mogę być nie miła jak ona znowu zaczyna?- zapytałam rozgniewana.

- Ona jest twoją matką.- powiedział stanowczo.

- No i co z tego. Ciągle jej praca jest ważniejsza ode mnie. Nawet nie zdążyłam powiedzieć, że w sobotę jest impreza na którą prawdopodobnie się wybieram, bo ona już wtrąciła swój wątek. I to nie pierwszy raz. – Poczułam, że łzy stają mi w oczach.- Już od dawna tak jest. Ale starałam się z tym żyć. Zawsze jej ulegałam. Jak byłam mała, zapisywała mnie na różne zajęcia dodatkowe, a ja nie chciałam. Nie lubiłam, na przykład, baletu, czy tam piłki nożnej, bo nie byłam w tym dobra, ale ona uparcie kazała mi na to chodzić mówiąc, że za niedługo polubię to i będę w tym najlepsza. To był stek kłamstw. Dzieci się ze mnie śmiały.- Zrobiłam pauzę czekając na ich reakcję. Jednak żaden z nich nie przemówił, więc kontynuowałam- A w szkole? W szkole było tak samo. Nic nie znacząca, spokojna Mery. Ofiara losu. Izolowałam się od reszty uczniów, bo myślałam, że będąc taka jak inni wyrosnę na osobę taką jak mama. Nie interesującą się własną rodziną, cholerną damulką, która ma gdzieś to co robi jej dziecko.

- Mery…- zaczął tata.

- Nie Mery! To prawda, wiesz o tym! Przez całe życie udawałam kogoś kim nie jestem. Przez całe życie, gdy chciałam wydrzeć się na mamę, powiedzieć jej to co myślę, hamowałam się, bo wiedziałam, że to wyjdzie mi tylko na złe. Chyba wiesz od kiedy to się zaczęło. Gdy mama zaczęła czytać tą cholerną książkę o wychowaniu dzieci, którą poleciła jej żona szefa. Ciągle mnie karała za nic. Nienawidziłam jej za to, bo przecież wydawało mi się, że robiłam to co ona chciała. Gdy było mi naprawdę trudno, brałam tabletki uspokajające, a teraz… Teraz już ich nawet nie potrzebuję, bo się wyćwiczyłam. Caroline dostała nową posadę w Forks. Wyjeżdżamy do Forks bez dyskusji. A Mery co? Mery użala się nad sobą tylko i wyłącznie w swoich myślach i tylko tam odczuwa ból.

-Przepraszam- wyjąkała mama.

- Przepraszam?- Powtórzyłam- Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?- Wrzeszczałam.-Zmarnowałaś mi całe życie. Calutkie życie. Od początku do teraz. Każdy moment mojego życia był pod twoją władzą. Robiłam to co chciałaś przez całe moje dzieciństwo i przez okres dojrzewania, aż do teraz. Gdy już wiem, że źle robiłam poddając się tobie na każdym kroku i mieszkając z tobą tyle czasu pod jednym dachem. Powinnam się przeprowadzić do babci i tam ćwiczyć swoją silną wolę. Zamiast tych cholernych tabletek i osłabiania swojej woli, powinnam była mierzyć się z tobą twarz w twarz i mówić ci co mi się nie podoba.

- Wyprowadzisz się?- Mamy głos się łamał.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że obie stoimy, a pomiędzy nami siedzi tata i ogląda całą sytuację z dołu.

- A jak myślisz?

- Nie zrobiłabyś mi tego.

- Tobie? Raczej tacie, bo jedynie go mi w tej rodzinie żal. Źle zrobił biorąc sobie ciebie, jako wybrankę, do końca swojego życia. Na to samo by wyszło gdyby popełnił samobójstwo.

Wybiegłam z kuchni w tym samym momencie, gdy mama ręką zasłoniła sobie usta. Pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. Tam, zamiast materacu na ziemi, stało pod ścianą dwuosobowe łóżko z baldachimem, obok którego wisiała szafka z książkami. Z moimi ulubionymi książkami. Pod nią był stolik nocny. Z drugiej strony pokoju zaś zastała olbrzymia szafa na ubrania, a obok niej biurko z lampką i leżącym już na blacie laptopem. Ściany pokoju były w kolorze fioletu, a na ziemi były położone jasne panele.

Byłam tak zła na mamę, że nie potrafiłam za bardzo zachwycać się swoim nowym pokojem. Rzuciłam się na łóżko i przykryłam twarz poduszką, w którą zaczęłam płakać.

Po chwili usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę!- krzyknęłam.

**6. Kłótnia**

Do pokoju weszła mama. Poznałam po jej krokach. Nadal twarz miałam pod poduszką.

- Mogę z tobą porozmawiać?- Zapytała zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Nie- odpowiedziałam.

- Kochanie, bardzo mi przykro. Chciałabym cię przeprosić.- Przysiadła na skraju mojego łóżka, tuż obok mojej głowy.

- A co ja mam powiedzieć? Wybaczam ci? Gdybym to zrobiła, okłamałabym cię.

- Możemy o tym zapomnieć i zacząć od nowa? Od zera. Tak jakby przeszłość nie istniała?

- Nie wiem, czy tak się da o tym za pomnieć i zacząć od nowa.

- Proszę, skarbie. Naprawdę zależy mi na naszej przyjaźni. Od zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś inna i po prostu myślałam… Myślałam, że ty wolisz spędzać czas sama czytając książki, a moja obecność tylko ci przeszkadza.- Wyjąkała.

- Mamo, ja naprawdę cię kochałam i kocham, bo nie potrafię tego uczucia w sobie stłumić! To, co mówiłam przedtem, o tym, że nie chciałam cię znać było po części kłamstwem. To znaczy, miałam cię dość i w ogóle, ale też miałam nadzieję, że się zmienisz i będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, jak te wszystkie mamy i córki w tych komediach romantycznych. Wiesz, co mi najbardziej przeszkadzało i nadal przeszkadza? Twoja praca i brak zainteresowania rodziną. Możesz to wyjaśnić?- Podniosłam się i zwróciłam swoją zapłakaną twarz w mamy stronę.

- Przepraszam- wyszeptała.- Naprawdę przepraszam. – Odgarnęła mi włosy z twarzy.

- Wyjaśnij to.

- Nie mam na to wyjaśnienia. Po prostu kocham swoją pracę! Ale was też kocham. Ciebie i twojego ojca. Zajmujecie razem pierwsze miejsce w moim sercu. Dopiero później jest praca.

- To dlaczego z nami spędzasz mniej czasu?

- Bo wydaje mi się, że mnie tutaj nie potrzebujecie. Ty zawsze siedzisz w swoim pokoju i nie rozmawiasz z nikim. Twój tata siedzi tylko przed telewizorem. A ja? Co ja mam robić jak mnie nie potrzebujecie?

- Trzeba było chociaż raz zajrzeć do mojego pokoju i zapytać jak minął mi dzień, a ja wtedy opowiedziałabym ci go cały z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, podkreślając to co było w nim najlepsze i to co było w nim najgorsze.

- A może teraz?- zapytała podnosząc jedną brew.

- Co teraz?

- A może teraz opowiesz mi jak minął ci dzień? Tylko nie zapomnij uwzględnić tego, co było w nim najlepsze, a co najgorsze. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Nieco się zmieszałam. Byłam szczęśliwa, co prawda, jednak nie wiedziałam, od czego zacząć. Może od początku?

- No, więc w szkole było w miarę okej. Ludzie okazali się być nawet mili. Zapoznałam się z dwoma dziewczynami. W sobotę jedna z nich chce wyciągnąć mnie na imprezę. Gabrielle jest bardzo miła, jednak też trochę zakręcona. Siedzę z nią na biologii. Z Renesmee poznałam się przez przypadek. Idąc na lekcję wpadłam na nią na korytarzu.

Nauczyciele nawet fajni. Lekcje odbywają się trochę na niższym poziomie niż w Phoenix, ale i tak jest okej.

- A co z Mariettą?- zapytała mama.

- Nie wiem. Chciałabym do niej zadzwonić i jej wszystko wyjaśnić. Tylko, że ona na pewno już o wszystkim wie i jest obrażona na mnie za to, że nie dowiedziała się tego ode mnie.

- Na pewno jest obrażona, ale także tęskni za tobą. Zadzwoń do niej teraz i powiedz, że w wakacje się spotkacie.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Jak będziesz chciała, będziemy tam jeździć, co roku na wakacje.

- Mariettę na pewno to ucieszy.- oświadczyłam z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Tak, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka na pewno nie będzie umiała się doczekać naszych wakacyjnych spotkań i na pewno mi wybaczy mój wyjazd bez pożegnania. Taka ona już była.

- Masz-Wręczyła mi swój telefon komórkowy.- Zadzwoń do niej i jej wszystko wytłumacz. Wiem, że to po części moja wina, że nie pozwoliłam ci się z nią pożegnać, bo na ostatnią chwilę się pakowaliśmy i jechaliśmy na lotnisko i to wszystko z mojej winy, więc jak chcesz, możesz zwalić całą winę na mnie.

Wybrałam odpowiedni numer i czekałam na sygnał. Mam wstała, po czym wyszła z pokoju.

- Dzięki- powiedziałam, gdy otwierała drzwi z mojego pokoju.

- Nie ma za co- Puściła mi perskie oko i wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Byłam jej wdzięczna. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, że wcale nie jest taka zła i że powinnam od początku być z nią szczera, jak z najlepszą przyjaciółką. To nie ona zawaliła całą sprawę, tylko ja. To ja nie dawałam jej szansy zaprzyjaźnienia się ze mną, bo od razu ją stawiałam na czarną listę za to, że do mnie nie podchodziła, nie rozmawiała ze mną, nie zajmowała się mną. A to ja sama ją odpychałam i to była moja wina. Mama się zachowywała tak jak się zachowywała tylko i wyłącznie przeze mnie. Bo nie dopuszczałam jej do siebie, zamknęłam się przed nią. Byłam głupia. Moje zachowanie było naganne. To ja powinnam ją przeprosić, a ona powinna mi wybaczyć lub też nie.

- Halo?- Odezwała się Marietta.

Przez te rozmyślania zapomniałam, że do niej dzwonię.

- To ja, Mery. Możemy porozmawiać?

Po drugiej stronie nastała chwilowa cisza. Marietta nic nie mówiła.

- Proszę- dodałam.

- No dobrze- odpowiedziała po chwili głosem pełnym wyrzutów.

- Przepraszam, że się z tobą nie pożegnałam i w ogóle, ale ta przeprowadzka nastała tak szybko, że tak naprawdę, nie mogłam pożegnać się z nikim, nawet po części nie jarzyłam, o co chodzi. Wybaczysz mi?

- No nie wiem. W jeden dzień idziesz ze mną do szkoły, a na drugi dowiaduję się, że już cię nigdy nie zobaczę, bo się przeprowadziłaś. Wiesz jak się czułam? Pomyślałam sobie, że ci na mnie nie zależy i tyle.

- Wiesz, że to nie prawda. Kocham cię jak siostrę.

- To dlaczego wyjechałaś i mnie zostawiłaś samą bez żadnego wyjaśnienia?

- Mówiłam już. To przez tą nagłą przeprowadzkę. Wiem, że to nie jest najlepszy argument, ale proszę… Wybacz mi. Zależy mi na naszej przyjaźni.

- Tylko, że teraz ta przyjaźń będzie na odległość- fuknęła.

- Wiem. Przykro mi.- Mówiąc to głos mi się załamał.- Naprawdę nie chciałam. Zachowałam się jak idiotka. Byłam głupia. Przepraszam.- Poczułam jak po moich policzkach spływają łzy. Pociągnęłam nosem.

- Mery, ty płaczesz?- zapytała.

- Tak.

- Nie płacz. Nic się nie stało. Wybaczyłam już ci. Nie musisz płakać.- Jak zwykle bardzo miękka i troskliwa. Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka.

- Żałuję. Naprawdę żałuję. Gdybym mogła cofnąć czas…

- Zapomnijmy o tym, dobra? Zajmijmy się proszę przyszłością. Do przeszłości nie ma, po co wracać.

- Masz rację.- Odpowiedziałam hardo pociągając jeszcze raz nosem i wycierając łzy wierzchem dłoni.- Jeśli ty tak mówisz.

- Tak, ja tak mówię.- Zaśmiała się.

- Jak myślisz, będziemy mogły się kiedyś jeszcze spotykać?- Zapytała.

Nagle przypomniało mi się to, co powiedziała mi mama. Powiedziała, że mogę się z Mariettą spotykać co roku podczas wakacji. Nie za bardzo mi to odpowiada, jednak, jeśli nie mam innego wyjścia i nie mogę się spotykać z nią częściej odpłacając moją głupotę, powinno mi to wystarczyć.

- Marietto, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

- Co?

- Rozmawiałam już o tym z mamą. Powiedziała mi, że możemy się spotykać w każde wakacje. Co ty na to?- Nie dało się uniknąć nadziei w moim głosie.

- Tylko?- Nadąsała się.- Raz w roku to za mało. Będę za tobą bardzo tęsknić. Już tęsknię.

- Ja też za tobą tęsknię i będę tęsknić. Wiem, że to mało, ale lepiej czekać na nasze spotkanie rok, niż w ogóle. Nie przeżyłabym chyba, gdybym się nie mogła z tobą spotkać.

- To będzie najdłuższy rok w moim życiu.

- Mój też. – Obie zachichotałyśmy.- Będę odliczać dni do naszych spotkań.

- Ja też. I codziennie będę o tobie myśleć, by nie zapomnieć jak wyglądasz.

- Kocham cię.- Wyszeptałam.

- Ja ciebie też, kochanie.

- Bardzo mnie to cieszy.- Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Mnie też.- Powiedziała.- Może opowiesz mi teraz coś o twojej nowej szkole i nowych przyjaciołach? Są tam jacyś przystojniacy?

- Szkoła jak szkoła. Wieje nudą. Poznałam jedynie dwie Dziewczyny i zostałam zaproszona na imprezę.

- Na imprezę? Super! Pójdziesz prawda?

- Właśnie się zastanawiam, ale chyba tak. Gabrielle, to jedna z tych dziewczyn, które poznałam, jest bardzo podobna do ciebie i na pewno nie pozwoliłaby mi nie iść.

- I bardzo dobrze. Moja krew.- Zaśmiała się.- A chłopcy? Są jacyś przystojni?

- No nawet, nawet.

- Może na tej imprezie będą jacyś fajni. Musisz koniecznie na niej być! Słyszysz? Ja tam się dowiem, czy byłaś czy nie.

- Tak, jasne.- Zachichotałam.

- Ja mówię poważnie! Masz się mnie słuchać.

- Oczywiście szeryfie.- Nadal chichotałam.

- No i tak ma być. Ja już muszę kończyć, no wiesz. Muszę się trochę pouczyć, bo nie będę mogła iść na imprezę w piątek. Pa, skarbie!

- Okej. Ja też muszę się przygotować do szkoły i obadać jeszcze cały dom. Pa, kotku!

- Miał, miał.

Śmiejąc się nacisnęłam czerwoną słuchawkę. Jak dobrze, że mogłam, chociaż chwilkę porozmawiać z Mariettą i poprzypominać sobie stare czasy, gdy jeszcze obie chodziłyśmy wszędzie razem. Będę tęsknić za nią przez cały rok, aż do naszego kolejnego spotkania.

Zeszłam na dół. Mama siedziała w salonie i oglądała telewizję. Nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać, usiadłam obok niej i położyłam pożyczony telefon na niski stół. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało całkiem, całkiem. Nie powiem, na pewno nowocześniej niż w poprzednim domu. Ściany były w kolorze beżowym, a niskie meble w kolorze venge. Mimo iż na pozór oba kolory nie pasowały do siebie, w rzeczywistości jest inaczej. Ładnie z sobą się łączą, tak jak to teraz jest modnie. Jednak mama ma wyczucie stylu. Już przekonałam się o tym na widok mojego pokoju, teraz tylko się utwierdziłam w swoich domysłach.

Przy ścianie po prawej stronie od okna stały meble. Pierwsza od okna stała duża szafa, później stała niska komoda z szafkami, na której stała duża plazma. Nad nim przyczepione były dwie półki, na których stały ramki z zdjęciami moimi, gdy miałam pięć lat oraz rodziców w dniu ślubu. Obok tego stała kolejna duża szafa przedzielona na pół: z jednej strony była drewniana z szafkami na ubrania, a druga szklana z podświetlanymi szklanymi półkami, na których leżała stara porcelana mamy. Zaś ściana naprzeciw okna była pusta, a przy tej po lewej stronie od okna stała brązowa skórzana sofa, przed którą stał niski stolik w kolorze venge, co na środku miał szklaną szybę, a pod tym półkę. Całość pokoju robiła ogromne wrażenie. Nareszcie znalazło się miejsce, w którym całą rodziną możemy mile spędzić czas.

- Jesteś świetna, mamo.- Powiedziałam, po czym pocałowałam mamę w policzek.

Zachichotała, jednak nadal patrzyła w ekran.

- Wiem. Ja ciebie też, skarbie.- Odpowiedziała.- Idź, pooglądaj resztę domu. Powinna ci się spodobać. Robiłam wszystko, by każdemu z nas wszystko pasowało. Jesteś młoda, więc pewnie wolisz mieszkać w domu urządzonym w nowoczesnym stylu, a twój tata musi mieć koniecznie duży telewizor, i tak się stało. W końcu mieszkanie, to miejsce, w którym spędzamy większość naszego życia, musi być idealne.

- Gdzie się tego dowiedziałaś, co?- Zapytałam szeroko się uśmiechając i podnosząc jedną brew.

- W takim jednym czasopiśmie pisało.

Obie wybuchłyśmy śmiechem.

- A gdzie jest coś, co ty potrzebujesz w domu?- Rozejrzałam się dookoła szukając, chociaż jednej rzeczy, która skojarzyłaby mi się z mamą. W poprzednim domu miała swój pokój, który nazywała biurem. Tam miała wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Można powiedzieć, że tylko tamto pomieszczenie kojarzyło mi się jedynie z nią. Reszta mieszkania była moja i taty.

- Tu, tam, wszędzie. – Rozejrzała się dookoła, po czym spojrzała na mnie i wzruszyła ramionami.- Wszędzie jest moje miejsce, gdzie mogę miło spędzić czas. Na przykład tutaj, razem z tobą i tatą. Możemy oglądać filmy, grać w gry planszowa lub robić mnóstwo innych rzeczy. Najważniejsze, że razem. Wszystko inne się nie liczy. A zresztą. I tak ty masz swój pokój, swój świat. Ja i twój ojciec mamy swój. To jest w sumie nie ważne. Jednak ten salon, w którym teraz siedzimy, będziemy uważać za nasz wspólny świat. Co ty na to?

- Zgadzam się.

Reszta domu również była imponująca. Kuchnia w nowoczesnym stylu z wiszącymi szafkami otwieranymi w górę, podłużnym blatem na środku i wysokimi, jak w jakimś barze, krzesłami, robiła wrażenie. Wszystkie meble były dębowe z mrożonym szkłem, a ściany pomalowane były na zielono.

Inne pomieszczenia również wydawały się jakby wzorowane na najnowszych trendach. Najbardziej z nich wszystkich wpadła mi w oko sypialnia rodziców. Na środku stało dwuosobowe łóżko z metalowymi obręczami, a za nim na całej ścianie wymalowana była Wieża Eiffla podczas zachodu słońca. Reszta pokoju była w kojącym beżu, przechodzącym w biały. Komody, wielka szafa i półki w kolorze były venge. Podłoga była w jasnych panelach. Pewnie dębowych lub orzechowych.

Następnego dnia zjawiłam się w szkole z większym zainteresowaniem. A co mi tam. Nie ma odwrotu. Powinnam żyć jak mi się należy. Od początku do końca.

I właśnie teraz nadszedł ten nowy początek. Wszystko z mamą wyjaśniłam, z Mariettą też. Nie ma powodu do zmartwień.

Pierwszą lekcją moją była matematyka. Później biologia, hiszpański, chemia i przerwa na lunch. Gdy zauważyłam czyjeś spojrzenie, odpowiadałam na nie uśmiechem. Jak mnie mają zapamiętać, to nie jako sknerę, nudziarę, dziewczynę, która się alienuję.

Usiadłam przy pierwszym wolnym stoliku. Nawet nie zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić, obok mnie siedziała już Renesmee szeroko się uśmiechając.

- Cześć.- Przywitała się.

- Cześć.- Bąknęłam nieco przestraszona. Muszę przyznać, wystraszyła mnie.

- Zdecydowałaś już?

- Że co?- Zapytałam jak głupia, choć wiedziałam, o co jej chodzi. O imprezę.

- No wiesz, w sprawię imprezy.

- Ano tak. Idę raczej.

- To super.- Zapiszczała, po czym mnie mocno przytuliła.

Spojrzała gdzieś w bok i nagle zmarkotniała. Podążyłam jej wzrokiem. Patrzyła na stolik, przy którym siedziała cała reszta Cullenów.

Nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć, gdy ona się odezwała.

- Muszę już iść.- Błyskawicznie wstała i ruszyła w ich stronę. Przyglądałam jej się do czasu, gdy usiadła obok miedzianowłosego i zwróciła się w jego stronę. Intensywnie z nim o czymś dyskutowała.

**Impreza**


End file.
